Is it love?
by embrylover13
Summary: Lena Fuller is 15 years old and on the boys's football team. Her brother is Brady Fuller. Their parents died in a plane crash when Lena was 12 and Brady was 14. Her best friend is Seth Clearwater. He has been there for her since the beginning. Then a certain wolf imprints on her. Is her life going to change forever?
1. introduction

My name is Lena Fuller. I am 15 years old. To be honest my life has been pretty hard since i was 12. My parents died in a devastating plane crash. I only had my brother Brady left. Then when I was 13 Brady mysteriously changed. He got all big and muscly. Then he up and left. He came back on occasion with his steroid taking friends and they would always eat all of my food! The only person that actually cared about me was Seth. He has been my best friend since we were 2. We have been through everything together.


	2. Chapter 2

The score is 21 to 21 we are tied with Forks, our rivals. There is one minute left. _We need to win!_ I think to myself.

Noah snaps the ball to Seth. I run and get open. Seth passed to Will. Will gets tackled at the 30 yard line. We have 30 seconds left. We run another play. 20 yard line. 15 seconds. _We need to win_ I think again. Noah snaps the ball to Seth again. Seth passes the ball to me. I run. I see number 43 coming at me from the side. 43 is then blocked by Benny! I look at the clock 10 seconds! I run faster. 3,2 I make it to the end zone! We win the game!

The whole team swarms around me! They pick me up chanting, "LENA! LENA! LENA!"

After the game we head to Mario's Pizza Place. They have the BEST pizza ever! I sit by Seth and Noah.

"Great game Lena!" Noah said.  
"Thanks, Noah. You too!" I reply back.

After pizza I hop onto the peg on the back of Seth's bike and he bikes me home.

"Thanks. Good game today!" I say to Seth while I get off his bike.  
"You too Lee. Good night." he replies back to me. He then gets off his bike and gives me a hug. As I am unlocking my front door I hear laughter from inside. Ugh Brady's here.

"STOP EATING ALL MY FOOD!" I scream at them when i see them in my kitchen. I had just went to the grocery store to buy food and now it's almost gone!  
Brady retorts, "This isn't just your food Lena. I live here too. Therefore, it's my food too" _What an ass!_ I think to myself.  
"If it's your food too, then how come you never put an effort into buying the food yourself! I have never seen you step foot in a grocery store once!"  
"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" all the guys said at once.  
"Shut up! You steroid taking asses!" I yell at them. I am beyond furious now! I look around the room at all the guys and my eyes land on one of them. What's his name?… Oh yeah Jacob Black. I can't take my eyes off of him. Then he whispered, "Shit!" and ran out of the house into the woods. _I can't be falling for this guy!_

"What the hell just happened?!" I questioned Brady.  
"You are gonna have to ask Jake about that sis." he said  
"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO BE CALLING ME SIS!" I say with furious tears in my eyes. I know I overreacted just a tad but I am so angry at him! All the rage I have contained over the years has finally exploded.  
"What?" he was obviously confused  
"You just don't." I whisper, my voice caught on tears and I ran upstairs to my room, slammed my door, and the tears spilled over.

* * *

**Kinda short but this is my first story. Still trying to figure it out. Tell me what you think! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Brady's POV**

* * *

Embry just snarted. That is a sneeze and a fart at the same time. We are cracking up when Lena walks into the house furious.

"STOP EATING ALL MY FOOD!" she screamed at us. What's wrong with her?  
"This isn't just your food, Lena. I live here too. Therefore, it's my food too" I retorted. Bad move.  
"If it's your food too, then how come you never put an effort into buying the food yourself! I have never seen you step foot in a grocery store once!" she is full on raging now. To make it worse all the guys had to say "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" her face is red with rage.  
"Shut up! You steroid taking asses!" she screams. _Seriously,_ what is her problem?

She looks around the room at all the guys in the room. Her eyes land on Jake. her eyes widen. _Shit _I think to myself. I guess Jake thinks the same thing because he whispers, "shit!" and runs out of the house into the woods.

"What the hell just happened?!" she says and I peel my eyes off the woods.  
"You are gonna have to ask Jake about that sis." I say to her because I'm not aloud to tell her about the wolves and pack.  
"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO BE CALLING ME SIS!" she screams. I am full on confused now.  
"What?" I ask her confusedly. What did I do?  
"You just don't." she whispers. She has tears in her eyes. Before I can question her any further she runs up to her room. I hear the door slam and crying. What did I do?

* * *

**Lena's** **POV**

* * *

I wake up the next morning with puffy red eyes. I must've cried myself to sleep. Thank god it's Saturday. I wouldn't have wanted to go to school looking like this. The guys would've surely made fun of me.

I go downstairs in my pink hello kitty T-shirt and fuzzy pink shorts with white polka dots on them only to see Brady sitting at the granite island in my kitchen eating lucky charms. He turns around and looks at me. Then he turned back to his cereal, ate one more scoop, got up, and put the bowl in the sink. _Great I get to clean that later. _

He comes over to me and says, "We need to talk."  
I mumble back, "Ok."

We sit down on the couch. He turns to face me and questioned, "What happened last night? Why were you so mad at me? What did I do?"  
"Oh, let's see. You first turned into a steroid taking ass! Then you just decided to leave! Right when I need you most! Right after Mom and Dad died! And third you won't tell me anything, Brady! I feel so in the dark! I don't know what's going on with you. I don't want to believe you are a steroid taking ass. But, until you tell me otherwise, that is how I am going to think of you and your friends." I try to say calmly but my voice rises a little.

He waits a little to think it all over. His brow furrow in concentration. He looks up with sadness in his eyes

"Lee, I am so so so sorry. I didn't know that was how you felt about me. I never meant to hurt you, I swear!" Brady says. He starts getting tears in his eyes.  
"It's fine, I guess. What about the steroids?" I too am on the verge of tears.  
"Are you free tomorrow afternoon? We are having a bonfire and I want you to come. That is where we will explain everything."  
"Ok." I say while a tear fall from my eye. Brady bring up his hand to wipe the tear off my cheek. I push his hand down and lean in to hug him. It was such a sudden movement he jumps a little then hugs me back.

* * *

I meet up with Seth later. We sit in front of his TV playing video games.

"I am gonna kill you!" he screams.  
"Not if I kill you first!" I scream back.

The TV says _GAME OVER! PLAYER TWO WINS! _

"Haha! SUCK IT!" I yell at Seth

We then decide to take a walk on the beach. As we are walking Seth picks me up and puts me over his shoulder. I scream at him to put me down.

"SETH! PUT ME DOWN NOW!"  
"This is what you get for killing me!"

He throws me into the water. When I rise to the surface, he point at me and screams in my face, "SUCK IT!" I pull his outstretched, pointing hand and he falls into the water and we both start laughing and splashing each other.

We walk back to Seth's house. Change into a different set of clothes. I keep a spare pair of clothes at his house because I stay over there a lot. Most of the time it is unexpected and late so I just decided to keep some spare clothes there. Seth does the same at my house.

We go downstairs and eat dinner with Sue and Harry.

"Lena, are you going to spend the night?" Sue asked  
"Yes, that was what I was planning, if that is all right with you." I reply back.  
"Of course it is all right! What a silly question! You are like a daughter to us. I'm surprised you don't call us Mom and Dad!"  
I giggle, "Ok Mom."

Seth and I go up to his room and lay in his bed together. (We are just friend nothing more.) We fall asleep right away.

* * *

**Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Lena POV**

* * *

I wake up. Seth isn't next to me. I walk downstairs to see him making breakfast. He turns around and looks at me. He has flour all over him!

"Can you help me? I couldn't cook if my life depended on it." he asked me  
I giggle, "Of course I'l help you Sethy."

We had pancakes for breakfast. I told Seth that Brady and I have made up and that I was going to a bonfire this afternoon.

"Are you sure it's a good idea?" Seth asked me warily.  
"Yeah, I guess. I mean what could go wrong?"  
"Well, he could be an ass to you."  
"Well, I think I can handle myself, Sethy, I am a big girl."  
"Alright. Have fun I guess."

I start walking home and he yells out the door, "Text me if you need anything!"  
"Will do Sethy," I yell back and give him a thumbs up, "Love Ya!" With that I walk back home.

It's seven o'clock. Brady is supposed to pick me up. I guess he was at work. I decided to put on a white beanie, grey sweater, skinny jeans, and my tall tan Uggs. Brady pulls into the drive and I walk out and get in the red pick up truck.

"Hey." Brady says  
"Hia." I say back

It has been completely silent for five minutes so I decided to turn on the radio. Werewolves in London came on and Brady changed the station right as it turned on. That was weird. What Makes You Beautiful then came on.

We arrive at the beach. All the guys including Jacob and there and a couple girls I don't know. Brady points to each one and says their name. They are Kim, Rachel and Emily. I sit down on a log next to Kim. Jacob comes and sits next to me. My heart beat picks up. _Does he like me?_ _Shit, I can't like him. _Bella Swan comes and sits across from Jake, Kim, and me. Well, now it's just Kim and me. Jake decided to sit by Bella. Well, I guess that answers my question, he doesn't like me. I feel a little disappointed.

"Hi, I'm Kim." I hear a voice say and I am pulled out of my daze.  
"Oh, hey I'm Lena." I respond  
"Well it's nice to meet you, Lena." Kim said happily

Then Billy Black start to tell the legends. I don't know why Brady had to bring me here. I already know all the legends. After the legends Brady pulls me aside. His touch is scorching hot.

"All of that is true." he blurts out  
"What!?" I say a little dazed  
"It's all true. The wolves, vampires, imprints. Everything."  
"Well that's not something that you hear everyday."  
"That's why I changed. That's why I left."  
"Okay, I guess I believe you. Can you take me home now? I'm tired."  
"Sure, Lee." he said softly

Next thing I know I am being picked up bridal style by my big brother. I fall asleep in his arms.

That night I dreamt about Jacob.

_I am walking on the beach. Then, I feel big warm arms wrap around me. I turn around and see Jake. I wrap my arms around him and I feel safe. I just want to stay like that forever. Then I hear another female voice. I turn and see Bella. Jake runs to her leaving me alone and cold. I scream at him. "Jake come back! Come back!" It's like he can't hear anything. He doesn't turn around and no matter how hard I try I can't catch up to him. I finally give up. I fall to my knees in the cold sand and start to sob. _

I wake up sobbing. Brady runs into my room still in his boxers. "What's wrong? What happened? Did you get hurt?" He asked quickly  
"Jake. Bella. Cold. Left me. For her. Alone." I say in between sobs

He come over sits on my bed and holds me in his arms until I calm down. "Now, tell me what happened in your dream."  
"I was walking on the beach alone then I feel big warm arms around me. I felt safe. It was Jake. Then Bella came and yelled for Jake He left me for her," I start crying again, " I yelled after him and ran after him but no matter how hard I tried he just ignored me. I was so cold and all alone." I was sobbing again. "Does this mean I like him Brady?"  
"I think it does, Lee, I think it does."  
"God damn it! Out of all people I had to fall for it had to be the one who is already in love with a leech lover!" I scream-cry.  
"Shhhh, Lee. It will be alright." he whispers

I fall asleep again.

I wake up at 10 am the next morning to the smell of bacon.

I walk downstairs and see Brady.

"Mornin'." I say. Brady turns around and looks at me.  
He chuckles, "Mornin' Bedhead."  
I look at myself in the mirror on the wall by the stair. I had major bedhead!  
"Whatever, not like anyone is coming over." I state.  
"Guess again." Said a sexy voice  
I turn around and see Jacob and Embry, "SHIT!" I say and run upstairs.

I walk back downstairs with sweat pant and a baggy football sweatshirt on. My hair is in a messy bun.

"Come on! I liked you hair before!" Embry said.  
"Shut it Embry." I retort. He chuckles along with my brother but Jacob just glares at me. I feel my heart break a little.

I take a plate of eggs and bacon. Just as I finish the doorbell rings. I go answer it and see Seth. A big grin spreads on my face.

"Ready to have a mega fun Monday!?" he asks. Today we have Monday off because of teacher conferences.  
"Hell yeah!" I say back to him. I jump on his back and I hear a growl. I turn around to see Jake looking at us. Then we walk out the door. _What the hell is his problem. Obviously he doesn't like me. He likes his leech lover. _Whatever I'm not gonna let him ruin my day.

* * *

**Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

It's a rainy Wednesday. Brady is driving me to school. As I'm walking into school. I run into a big wall. It was Jake. "Watch where you're going." he snapped at me. I put my head down and walk away mumbling an apology.

**Jake's POV**

I was walking down the hall and I feel a small thud against my chest. I look down into the most gorgeous, brown eyes I have ever seen.  
_What am I thinking! I love Bella not Lena! God, what's my problem!_ "Watch where you're going." I snapped at her. Her face fell. My heart breaks a little. She lower her head and walks away mumbling an apology. I feel like such an ass. I hurt my own imprint!

"Dude, you can't fight an imprint." Quil comes up behind me.  
"Watch me." I retort and walk away. _Should I fight the imprint? It hurts so much when I do. I love Bella. I'm gonna fight the imprint. _At that thought my heart feels like it is being ripped in two.

**Lena's POV**

I feel my heart being torn out of my chest. Oh my god it hurt so much! I put my hand to my chest. Seth, Will and I are walking to lunch, they give me a funny look. "Shoot, I forgot my lunch money in my locker! I'll meet you guys at the lunch table!" I said. They both nod their heads. I run back to my locker. Jake was there.

"Hi." I said weakly  
"We need to talk." Jake said sternly  
"What about?" I questioned  
"Wolf stuff. Come outside with me." he told me. We walk into the forest.  
"So what's up?" I questioned  
He sighed,"I imprinted on you."  
"W-what's that?" I asked nervously  
"When a wolf imprints, It's like love at first sight. Actually it's more like gravity, suddenly it's not the earth that is keeping you on the ground. It's your imprint. You will become whatever she needs, a protector, a lover, or a friend." He said this with so much passion it brought tears to my eyes.  
'Wow, that is the most beautiful thing I have ever heard of." i whisper back.  
"Let me get one thing straight though. I love Bella not you. Stay away from me! I don't want to talk to you. I don't want to be your friend, lover or protecter. I am all those thing for Bella not you!" he started screaming at me.  
"Oh yeah! If you're all those things for Bitchy Bella, how come you didn't imprint on her!? Open your eyes, Jake! She loves a leech not you! When will you learn?" I am crying by now

* * *

The rest of the day was a blur. At the end of the day I met up with Brady by his truck.

"How was your day?" he asked me  
"I'll tell you about it at home." I mumble back. Brady gives me a confused look.

We walk inside and he has me sit down on the couch with him. I tell him everything that happened with Jacob.

"Why did such an asshole have to imprint on me?" I say with tears in my eyes, "Why am I crying over him!?" then the tears spilled over.  
"Jacob just hasn't learned what a great imprint he has. Plus, Bella, I guess, is the only person he trusts. It doesn't make sense. But, that's the way he sees it."

I am full on bawling now.

"'Tell you what. I'm going to have Kim and Rachel com ever and get you all pretty looking. Then, we are going to Emily's for dinner and I will make sure Jake is there to see how gorgeous you will look. He will then know what he is missing out on."

That made me giggle and it brightened my day. I love getting dressed up. That is like the only girly thing I like.

* * *

Kim and Rachel are over.

They picked out a hot pink flowing sundress. They said it will make me look happy instead of gloomy.

My hair is in big ringlets. I have a pearl necklace on from my mom and pearl earrings. Then they put some makeup on me.

I'm finished I look gorgeous!

We walk downstairs. I hear a wolf whistle. Then I hear Embry's voice," Lookin' good hot stuff." Then he winked. I started to crack up.

We arrive at Emily's. We are sitting in the living rooms when Jacob walks in. His eyes land right on me. My heart pick up. He is looking at me with admiration. Then his gaze quickly turns to an ice cold glare. My heart is ripped at again. He walks into the kitchen. The pain is unbearable. I put my hand to my heart trying to take deep breaths but they end up being shallow. I stand up and all the eyes are on me. I tried to find the cause of the lack of oxygen. I thought it was my necklace so I rip it off my neck and it breaks. Then I hear, "Forget the treaty! Get Carlisle NOW!" Then my vision goes black and I feel big comforting arms around me.

* * *

**Please please please review! :) **


	6. Chapter 6

"What the hell man." I hear a voice. I think it's Brady's. "Do you realize that you are slowly killing your imprint! How can you live with this!?"  
"I love Bella not Lena. It doesn't affect me that she is hurt." Jacob said  
"Dude! I saw you wince in pain when she couldn't breath!" Brady is screaming now  
"Yeah that's because she is my imprint, I feel what she feels. Doesn't mean I like her." he said without a care. Ok, now it is time for me to open my eyes.

I open my eyes only to be blinded by the light. Brady sees me and comes over by me. Jake starts to move to my side but he held himself back. My heart aches.

"Brady, my heart hurts." I say weakly, putting my hand to my heart.  
"I know Lee. It's because the asshole over here is trying to avoid the imprint. He doesn't care what will happen to you if he keeps on avoiding the imprint."  
"Why is he doing this to me?" I say tearfully.  
"I don't know sweetheart, I don't know."

* * *

It has been 2 weeks since I had my heart broken. I have been terribly ill since then. Jacob is still avoiding me.

Brady is feeding me chicken noodle soup. I finished the soup. Then, my stomach twists and I turn my head and puke into the bucket next to the couch. I am too weak to get up at all. When I stand I get light headed and pass out.

Jacob is coming over to talk about the pack and their shifts. At least that's what Brady told me.

* * *

**Jacob's POV**

I walk into Brady's house and see a broken Lena on the couch. She turns her head suddenly and pukes into a bucket. There is already vomit in the bucket. She has been puking for a while I guess. I look over to her and I feel so much pain. _I love Bella, I love Bella. _I have to keep thinking to myself. It was just a false imprint.

I walk into the kitchen with Brady waiting there for me. He looks up from his book and glares at me.

"According to Carlisle she will die." he states. I winces at those words. My imprint is going to die. _NO! I don't care. I love Bella. I don't care if Lena dies! _I think to myself  
"Jacob you fucking asshole! You will kill my sister! The only family I have left! You will kill your own imprint! How can you live with yourself! Bella doesn't love you! She loves Edward! She loves a leech not you! Open your fucking eyes!" He was full on screaming at me. He has tears in his eyes. I feel bad for him. He is going to lose his sister because of me. Maybe I should stop fighting the imprint. Maybe I should just take baby steps on being her imprint. I mean I do love for her. _ What! No I don't! I love Bella. _

I run outside and phase.

(italics-Jacob, Bold-his wolf)

_I love Bella. I love Bella. _

**_Bella loves a leech not you! You love Lena!_**

_No! I. Love. Bella!_

**_You love Lena! Stop fighting yourself! It is only hurting you! But it's hurting Lena way more! You saw the way she looked in there. She is miserable!_**

_So what!? It isn't my fault! _

_**Yes is it! You ignorant asshole! Open your eyes!**_

I phase back. I go home and think over what my wolf was telling me. I go lay in my bed. Lena looked so terrible. Maybe I should stop fighting the imprint. My wolf _is_ more powerful than me. An imprint never fails. Maybe I'm just telling myself to like Bella.

I fall asleep.

* * *

_I am walking on a beach and I see Taha Aki. _

_"What the hell are you doing to your imprint, boy?" he said to me  
"She isn't my imprint. I love Bella." I say back  
"Open your eyes. Bella doesn't like you. She loves a leech." I stay silent. Taha continues,"See how much Lena needs you." He points to the water and I see Lena laying in bed. She is sweating buckets. _

_"Jacob, Jacob, don't leave me. I love you." she wakes up. She starts to cry. Brady runs into her room.  
"What's wrong Lee?" he asked painfully  
"Brady, I'm going to die of heartbreak because of him. He doesn't love me. I can't stop dreaming about him."  
"Lee I know. He just is being an asshole who won't open his eyes and see what a great imprint he has."  
"Pretty soon it will be had." Lena corrects him. They both start to cry. _

_Then the picture ends. I look back at Taha Aki. "What do I do?" I say with tears brimming my eyes.  
"Do what your heart tells you. Go where it leads you. Your heart is never wrong."_

* * *

"Lena!" I wake up screaming. I have to go see her! I get out of bed and run to their house.

I run in out of breath. I look at a confused puffy eyed Brady.

"Upstair." Is all he said to me and I run up the stairs into her room.

I see her laying in her bed. She looks like death. I start to cry. I finally decided to stop fighting my feeling for her.

"Brady?" she said weakly with her eyes shut. I rush over to her bedside and grab her hand.  
"No, it's Jacob." I say back. She gasped and opened her eyes. She looked down to where our hands were entwined.  
"What do you want Jacob. To insult me on how I looks? Just to let you know that the way I look is all your fault." she tries to say strongly.  
I wince at her words,"No I came here to apologize about the way I've treated you. I have been an asshole. I have been more concerned with loving Bella. I finally have opened my eyes. I now see that she loves that god awful leech. I am so so so so so so so so so sorry. I will never leave your side now. I will be with you forever and ever. I will never let you go. I will love you. I _will _be your imprint." I say with so much emotion. I realized everything I said was true.  
"Took you long enough." she said and gave me a weak smile. I can already see the color returning to her face. "But, an apology will not be enough."  
"I knew you would say that. So, I got you this." I raise up her pearl necklace that she ripped off her neck the other day. Brady told me that that was all she had left of her mother. She looks at me and her eyes widen. "Oh my god. You got it fixed!?Thank you so much!" she started to cry I wipe the tears away with my thumb. "That's all I had left of my mother. I thought it was gone forever." she weakly sat up leaned over and hugged me. She was crying into my shoulder. I hope they are happy tears.

"I am so sorry Lee. More than you can ever imagine. From now on I will be the best imprint I can be.

" I told her  
She looked straight into my eyes and said, "I believe you."

I feel as though my life is just starting to begin now. Like, I won't live through it in a blur anymore. I will live it in full color and detail.

* * *

**Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

It has been 1 week since Jake has accepted me as an imprint. My life has finally turned around. Jake is my imprint, Brady is back in my life, and I finally have a family.

* * *

"Time to wake up Lenaaaa." Brady yelled from downstairs.  
I moaned and put a pillow over my head. I had to go to school and football practice for the first time in weeks since I was sick. I fell back asleep.

"Come on lee you gotta get up." Said a sweet voice.  
"I don't wanna." I moaned.  
"Well we have school so suck it up." I open my eyes and see Jake, "There are those beautiful eyes." He said with admiration in his eyes. He kissed my forehead and left so I could shower and get changed.

At school Seth came up to me and gave me a giant bear hug.

I groaned, "Seth, get off me. I can't breath!"  
"Look who decided to show up to school!" Will said.  
"So how have we done for that last 3 weeks?" I asked  
"We won all of them except the one against Forks." Will answered.  
"Damn, I hate Forks." I said  
"Don't we all?"

* * *

After school I had to go to football. Since I missed like 3 weeks of practice. Coach is making me run the whole practice. I know that doesn't sound bad but when Coach says run you sprint. No jog. You sprint the whole damn thing. Well this is gonna suck. 2 hours of sprinting.

After practice was done. I went back to the women's locker room and changed. Then I shuffled to Jake's car. I was so damn tired!

Jake hopped out of the car when he saw me, "What happened? You look like hell!"  
"Nice to see you to." I glared at him. "Coach made me sprint the whole practice. I'm so tired." I breathed. "Carry me?" I put my arms up and gave him my puppy dog eyes.  
"How could I say no to that face?" He said and picked me up bridal style.

My heart started hammering in my chest. God he was so hot!. Jacob smirked at me. He probably could hear my heart beating.

We got to Emily's. Jacob picked me up and carried me inside. He sat down on the coach and set me in his lap. I curled up into his chest and fell into a deep peaceful sleep.

"DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE! DAMN IT EMBRY!" I was startled from my sleep when I heard Jake screaming at Embry.  
"Jacob stopppp." I mumbled into his chest.  
"YES! I WIN!" He stands up and I literally fly from his lap and land flat on my butt on the ground.  
"SHIT!" Jacob screams and runs to me. "Are you ok? I'm sorry I just got really into the game and forgot you were on my lap. I'm sorry" he blabbered, "I'm so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry."  
I just moaned. My butt was in so much pain.  
"EMILY! GET ME A BAG OF FROZEN PEAS!" Jacob screamed. All the boys were laughing so hard! Some of them were crying they were laughing so hard.

We all started to eat. We all sat in the living room. Rachel in Paul's lap, Kim in Jared's, Emily in Sam's. As for me I'm sitting on a bag of frozen peas in Jake's lap.

"Lena my balls are frozen!" Jake was complaining.  
"Well suck it up! My butt is broken! Thank you very much!" I scold him.

After dinner. I tried to get up and bring my plate to the kitchen and I almost fell but Jake caught me.  
"I can get that for you." he took my plate for me. I sat back down on the couch. I watch him waddle like a penguin into the kitchen. I guess his balls really were frozen. Then I started to laugh. He turned around and glared at me. Which only made me laugh harder.

That night Jake carried me up to my room. He sat me on my bed and put my pj's next to me then walked out of the room so I could change. I could get my shirt on fine but when it came to the shorts I couldn't. So I called Jake in to help me. He walked into my room and he started to blush.

"Jake, look at my face not my panties." He looked up and blushed even more his face was cherry red, "Now, it's no different than seeing me in my bikini. Just help me get these pj pants on." Jacob nodded speechless. I finally got them on and Jake helped me get into bed. He kissed my forehead and was starting to walk out. I grabbed his hand and said, "Stay." he nodded and climbed into my bed. I snuggled into his chest and had the best sleep I had had in months.

* * *

Why was I so cold? I feel the bed next to me and there isn't anybody there. Disappointment washes over me. I roll over and look there. There was a single purple tulip. My favorite. A note was connected to it.

_12:00 pm  
Sorry I have to leave. I have patrol.  
See you at school.  
xoxo, Jake _

Well I guess that makes me feel a little better. I got out of bed and wince my butt is still sore. I went to shower and did the rest of my usually morning routine. When I walk downstairs Brady is making eggs. Yummy.

"Mornin'." I say.  
He turns around, "morning."  
"Seth is biking me to school today."  
"Seth isn't going to school today."  
"What are you talking about? Yeah he is." I questioned.  
"Lee, Seth phased."  
Cute innocent Seth Clearwater phased? My best friend is a wolf!

* * *

**Review and give me ideas!**


	8. Chapter 8

It has been a week since I found out that Seth was a werewolf. Today will be the first time I have seen him since.

"What if he is completely different? What if he looks different? What if he doesn't like me anymore?" I babbled to Jake. _What if he doesn't like me anymore?! _"Jake! What if Seth doesn't like me anymore!?" he didn't say anything.  
"Well say something! I am freaking out and you haven't said anything! Say something!"  
"Stop being a worry wart." he stated calmly. I stopped pacing and glared at him, "C'mere." he grabbed my waist and tingly electricity shot up from where he touch me. I held down a shiver. Jake sat me down on his lap.  
"Seth won't be much different than before he changed. He's just gonna be bigger, much bigger."

I hear a knock on the door. I turn my head to the door so fast I get whip lashed. My heart beat picks up and I start to sweat. "There's nothing to be afraid of, babe," Jake whispers in my ear and his breath tickles my earlobe. Then he kisses my neck, get's up, and answers the door.

I see Seth, I think. He is big like really big, with bulging muscles. He cut his hair and now it is a cropped cut. I had to say he look pretty hot! Not as hot as Jake though.

"Hi Lee!" Seth ran to me and scooped me up and gave me a giant bear hug. I couldn't breath. He pulled away as i gasped for air. Then leans in and gives me a big sloppy kiss on the cheek. I hear Jake growl from behind him.  
"Hey! I missed you so much! Don't ever leave me for that long! I got worried!" I scolded him.  
"Ok Lee, I misses you too." he said. I gave him a hug.

The rest of the day went like any normal Seth and Leah day. We played video games that i won every time. We talked about Seth being a wolf. We joked around. Seth really hasn't changed he _was_ like a goofy little kid. Now he is like a _big_ goofy kid.

* * *

That night right after Seth left. I called Jake. I was home alone. Brady was on patrol.

Jake walked in the front door and gave me a hug. We walked over to the couch. I decided to put on a movie. I put in the Notebook. Jake groaned. I snickered. "Jake, We will watch this movie a million times until you decide you like it. Because on the inside I know you will like it."

By the end I was bawling. Jake put his arm around me and pulled me close to him. I looked up at him. Jakes eyes were glued to the screen. They were also glistening with tears. When the credits started rolling Jake sniffled got up grabbed the popcorn bowl we had and walked into the kitchen. I wiped the tears from my eyes and followed him into the kitchen. I see him at the sink washing the popcorn bowl. I walk up behind him and wrap my arms around his waist. Then I say, "Someone is afraid to show their true emotions. I know you liked the movie, Jakepoo" Jake turns around in my arms and looks down at me. "Don't you ever call me that again." I giggle and look back up into his eyes. I take a sharp breath as his eyes bore down on me. The pull to him was so strong even though our bodies were already pressed together. He started to lean down. I followed his movement and leaned up. Our noses were touching now and we were breathing heavy. He closed the extra space and our lips meet. There was electricity and fire flowing between us. It felt great! We kept kissing. It got more intense. My hands moved up his chest and hooked into his hair. His hands gripped around my waist. He licked my bottom lip. I responded by biting lightly on his lip. He let out a small growl. God it was sexy. His grip on my waist tighten and then I felt like I was being lifted up. Jake was lifting me up and putting me on the countertop right next to the sink. I felt wetness seeping through my jeans. The sink was overflowing. I didn't even care about it. All I cared about was Jake. How I needed him. All of him. Jakes hands started moving up and down my thighs. My hands worked their way underneath his shirt. I felt his rock hard abs but before I could feel anymore of his hot bod I heard somebody clear their throat.

We break apart instantly. Brady was standing in the doorway awkwardly. Brady pointed to the stairs and said firmly, "Go to your room now!" I look at Jake peck him on the cheek and walk to my room. I changed into my pj's and lay in bed. That's when the screaming started. "That's my little sister! I don't need her getting fucked up!" "Dude we were just kissing! Nothing more!" "Jacob I was standing there for like 2 minutes! From what it looked like it was getting pretty heated!" "That's just how people show affection to others! Brady I love Lena! You can't stop me from kissing her and showing her how much I love her!" _Oh my god. Jake loves me! But, also said he loved Bella. That asshole doesn't even know what love is! _ I decided to continue to listen in on their argument. But my thoughts kept running wild. I can't believe that Jacob actually thinks he loves me! We have only been dating for like a month. How could he love me already! Then my thoughts started to calm down just enough that I could listen in on the argument "Jacob! You are suck a dick! You said you loved Bella too! Is that the same way you feel for my sister! 'Cause if it is I want you to get out of my house right now!" That was the end of the argument. I guess he feels the same way about his _imprint_ as he does with Bella! That asshole! My heart feels broken again. I start to cry when Brady walks into my room. He looks pained.

"Lee I'm so sorry you had to hear that." Brady apologized  
"Brady, he doesn't love me! I'm just his substitute to Bella because she is off making love to a leech!" I cry and put my hand on my heart, "Brady it hurts so bad! I thought we actually had something. I thought he actually changed. I was so wrong. He hasn't changed. He's still the asshole I know him as. I knew it was too good to be true."  
"It's alright Lee. We will fix this." he said. Then he crawled into my bed with me like we did when one of us were upset. We both fall asleep.

* * *

I can't breath. My eyes shot open as I struggle for breath. There was a big arm arm laying on my neck. I try lifting the arm. I got Brady's arm to move a little just enough for me to catch on big breath Then I scream, "Get off me Big Oath!" This startled Brady away. He fell of my bed and I start to laugh.  
"God! Good morning to you too." he shot me a glare.

When we were both showered and dressed we headed out to school.

When I walk into the front doors I see Jacob. I shot him a glare. He looks down avoiding my eyes. He looks broken and hurt. I just ignore it.

The rest of the day was a blur. Went from class to class then football then home. Nothing interesting and nothing to look forward to.

I was walking to my locker after math and a purple tulip fell out with a sorry note. I throw it into the trash can. Then after science there were two tulips a box of chocolate and a bigger sorry note. I throw it away. Except the chocolate. They looked really good. Then at the end of the day there were five tulips more chocolate and a stuffed wolf with russet fur. It was Jake's wolf. No matter how much I wanted to throw it away I just couldn't.

After football I walked home and saw Brady and Jake. I walked up to Jake. He had hope in his eyes. I rummaged around in my book bag and pulled out his wolf. I shoved it at him, mumbled, Asshole." and turned and walked up to my room. Jake whimpered and my heart shattered. All I wanted to do was walk back to him and wrap my arms around him and kiss him. But, no I am just a little doll that he can play with. So I just kept walking.

* * *

**Review please! Give me some ideas too!**


	9. Chapter 9

It's been about three weeks since Jake said he loved me and I flipped out. I have finally realized that I was being touchy about it. He might actually love me. Not the same way he "loved" Bella though. I have been trying to come up with a good apology to give him since last week. I'm not that great at giving apologies.

I'm pacing through my room trying to get up the nerve to go and apologize to Jake. I finally came up with a good apology but it's already 11 o'clock. I put my pjs on and lay in my bed. I am playing over the way it will go in my head over and over again until I fall asleep.

I get up all pumped up. I go downstairs and see Brady.

"Well somebody looks happy today." he said with a smile  
"I'm gonna apologies to Jake today. I finally realized I overreacted about the whole thing." I told him  
"I'm glad you realized that."  
"Hey! You overreacted too!"  
"Yeah but I already apologized." He said cockily.

I walk over to Jake's house and I hear him in the garage so I walk there. I was about to call his name but I stop. I see him talking with Bella. He hands her the wolf he stuck in my locker. She leans in to hug him. I gasp and he shoots around. "Lena!" Then I run away with tears in my eyes. I overheard Bella tell him, "Jake, let her go she is a terrible imprint. You don't deserve to hurt over her." Then Jake said, "Damn it Bella. Let go of me!" I turn around and see him running after me. I turn back around and run faster to my house. I arrive back at my house, my chest heaving, eyes burning, and legs throbbing. The whole pack is sitting in the living room. Brady and Seth rush over to me and ask in unison, "What the hell happened!?" I reply back, "Jacob...Bella...My stuffed wolf...Hugs...It hurts Seth."I clutch at my chest. Seth takes me in his warm arms. "It's ok Lee. You have..." He stops mid sentence and tenses up. I automatically know why. I slowly turn around in his arms. I see a flustered Jacob.

"What do you want." I spit out. Jake winces at the harshness of my voice.  
"It wasn't what it looked like." he rushed.  
"Oh really? It looked like you gave Bella the stuffed wolf that you previously put in my locker. Then she hugged you. It looked pretty self-explanatory." That left Jake speechless. "So my interpretation of it was right?"  
He opened his mouth like he was gonna say something. Then he closed it, lowered his head, and nodded. My heart shattered. The impacted of it made me fall to my knees. Jacob rushed over to me and grabbed my arm. "Don't touch me!" I screamed. He backs away and Seth takes his place. "Guys call Carlisle! She is hyperventilating and clutching her heart! She's looks like she is in so much pain!" That's all I remember. Then it all went black.

* * *

Beep…Beep…Beep

I try opening my eyes but I got a major headache.

"Jacob all you do is think about yourself! You don't even care about your own imprint!" Someone whisper screamed. I think it's Brady.  
"I care so much about her! I don't know why I did that. It was stupid and I wasn't thinking." Jacob said back. He sounded hurt.  
"We had a meeting with the elders. They have never seen imprints fight this much. Jacob you ruin everything! You almost killed my baby sister because of heartbreak!"

Heartbreak? That can kill somebody? Then I hear a door open and shut. "She's awake." a satiny voice said. I'm guessing it's Carlisle. "Sweetie you can open your eyes now." he said. So I open my eyes. Brady, Seth, and Jacob are hovering around my bed. "Jacob," I mumble. He looks hopeful. Then I finish my sentence,"get out." Tears gather in his eyes I have to look away it hurts me to see him in pain. "I'm so sorry Lee." He whispered. He sounded so sincere. My heart breaks. Then I feel warm soft lips on my forehead. I knew instantly it was Jake. I can't help but lean toward him. Then he pulls away. I hear the door shut. That's when I break down in tears.

"Why do I care about him so much? He has hurt me so bad." Seth wraps his arms around me.  
"That's the way imprinting works." he said back. Then Carlisle speaks up.  
"You are very lucky that I got to you in time. You were on the verge of death. We will have to give you a brief check up then you will be free to leave."  
"Thanks." I tell him  
"And one more thing. You might want to work things out with Jacob. Maybe tell him that you are his imprint not Bella. He should love you not Bella. Next time you have major heartbreak you may not be able to survive it. The reason you survived this time was because you knew that Jacob still had major feeling for you."

Was that true? Did he really have major feelings for me. Then the beating on the monitor picked up. Brady and Seth start snickering. Seth said "You lovvvveeee hiiiimmm." "Shut up!" I say and I can feel the blush creeping up the back of my neck. "Get this damn thing off me." I say as I point to the heart monitor. Carlisle snickers with them and unhooked me.

* * *

When I was free to leave the hospital. I saw Jake in the hallway. I told Brady and Seth that I would meet them at the car.

"Hey." I said  
"Hey." he said nervously  
"Listen, the reason I was at your house was to apologies for being an ass about when you you loved me. I thought I just overreacted about it. But now, I'm not so sure."  
"I know Brady told me. I don't know why I gave that wolf to Bella. I thought over when I said that I loved you. It wasn't the same way I loved Bella." he put air quotes around the word love. "I now know that I love you not Bella You are my imprint and I need to stop hurting you. I broke my promise to you and I feel like shit because of it. I really hope you can forgive me at some point in time. I have made so many stupid mistakes. But like they say you learn from your mistakes. I have learned and I will never make the same mistake again. You are my imprint and I will respect you forever and always."  
"Forever and alway?" I questioned  
"Forever and always." he stated  
"On two conditions. One you have to tell that slut Bella that you are with me. She can stop leading you on. It's driving me bonkers."  
He laughed, "Alright, and the second?"  
"You have to be my servant for a day." I said  
"Forever and always." he said. That made me smile.  
"On more thing. I don't think I'm ready for this whole boyfriend girlfriend thing yet. So can we just start out as friends?"  
His smile faltered, "Of course."

I hug him and say, "Thank you."


End file.
